Set the Freak Free
by vagabondzombie
Summary: Amethyst thought she'd live through a miserable life forever. To never be free and live though her foster parents' expectations. Is it time to set herself free? Who knew a certain flyer or freak show would change her life? EvraxOC
1. Prologue

Hey guys! So this is my first ever Darren Shan fanfic! It's EvraxOC and I hope you all enjoy it! I think I'm going to base off from the movie even though I'm a bit disappointed about it. I'm still on the process of reading the book. :D I'm really sorry if my writing kind of sucks. :)) I'm kind of working on it. Okay, hope you all enjoy! Tell me your thoughts about it. Oh, and I don't own anything except for my OC's. All credits goes to Darren Shan.

**Prologue**

_Wake up. Just try to wake up. Wait, you are awake! You just can't move. _

_I. Can't. Move. Why can't I move? _

_You can do this! Just open your eyes. Okay, on three. 1… 2… 3! Open! Still nothing._

_Let's try again. 1… 2… 3! Finally! My eyes began to flutter open. The first thing I could see is the sky. Deep blue and full off clouds. _

_I sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" I asked myself. _

"_How did I get here?" I thought. I did not question any longer and stood up. My thoughts began to gather as I stood and watched the scenery before me. It did not take very long until I realized that I am on top of a grassy hill. Below is a grassy field with colorful flowers. The wind is quite breezy and it felt… really good. _

_I have not felt or seen anything like this before and for some reason, I have a strange feeling that this isn't real. _

_I continued to look around, observing everything I could see. _

_Everything seemed to feel different. It's like I'm in a dream. But maybe… I AM in a dream._

_A butterfly passed by and I had the urge to touch it, disturbing it from its flight. It flew and all I did was wonder where it would go so then, I followed it. I kept my eye on the butterfly the whole time until suddenly, the butterfly flew back to the direction that it came from. _

_Why? Did it notice that I was following it or something? Was it scared?_

_Out of nowhere, a huge shadow hovered over me. I looked up to see a huge bird. It is red, big and scary. _

_The bird made a loud sound in to my face. As if it's crying for help. I watched it with horror. Panic and fear filled me as I watched the bird. _

_Suddenly, came this loud sound of laughter. Not the sound because of joy but more of evil. _

_The scene slowly faded into something darker and formed into the hands of huge man. I tried to run but one hand got a hold of me, the other hand on the bird. I tried freeing myself from the grasp of these hands but it didn't help. It just kept squeezing me tighter. _

_Then a sudden image of the man's face showed up from the dark. He looked terrifying. He had these big round glasses that shined to bright and a big grin attached to his face as if he was gaining pleasure with the sight of me and the bird in pain._

_I shut my eyes real tight, hoping this would all end and go away. _


	2. Chapter 1: Life of Sorrow

Chapter 1: Life of Sorrow

I woke up with a terrible feeling. My body is all hot and sweaty. Oh, please tell me it's not 6 am already. I checked my clock.

6:05 am. Great.

I stood up from my bed and went straight ahead to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. In front of me is a fair skinned girl, has auburn red hair and brown eyes with slightly visible eye bags forming underneath. Tired and broken.

"I am a mess." I muttered to myself.

Lately, I have been getting these strange dreams over and over again.

But before I could start, I'm Amethyst Jones but people call me Ame. That's pronounced just like the name, "Amy". I'm 15 years old. Just to let you know. You could probably tell that the start of my day is pretty rough.

After brushing my teeth, I started to strip my clothes off and jump inside the shower. I left the cool water to run down my skin as I stood here thinking. I thought of all the things that would happen today or at least, what I _wish_ would happen.

It took me a few minutes to realize that I just stood there staring at nothing and decided to start scrubbing my whole body. I turned the shower off and started scrubbing the back of my neck moving towards my back.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I felt a sharp pain somewhere in my back. Trying to feel what caused the pain, I reached to touch the area around my upper back. Then I felt something. It felt like a bump, a slightly small round bump that releases a sharp pain whenever I touch it.

I rinsed as fast as I could and got off the shower to look at myself in the mirror. As I turned to check, I noticed a small red bump. I tried to touch it once again. It had that painful yet itchy feeling.

What the heck is this?

"Oh well, probably just a little pimple. No need to panic." I told myself and began to put on my favorite Nirvana band shirt to pair up with my black stockings underneath some ripped black shorts and Doc Martens. I started to dry my hair and styled it in to a fishtail braid like I would normally do.

I started putting on a little bit of make-up then w ent ahead downstairs to the dining room only to see my family and some food on the table.

"Oh, good! You're awake! Hurry up and eat your breakfast. I haven't got all morning." My mom told me.

"Good morning." Annabelle, my sister, smiled as she greeted. Annabelle is just a few months younger than me.

"Good morning." I said as I forced a smile. I knew that there was nothing good about this morning after I discovered a bump on my back.

I sat down on the chair and began to eat my breakfast.

"Clean up the table after we're all done, will you?" mom told me.

"What? But I'm a little late. My bus is coming within 15 minutes." I complained.

"Well, then you should have thought of that earlier! Be a little more productive and useful in this family, will you, Ame? Be thankful that we accepted you in this family after your mother left you to us."

You see, my mom is not really my real mom. She and my dad are my foster parents which mean that they adopted me. That makes Annabelle my foster sister. My parents said I was about 9 months old when my real parents left me. I tried asking them why but all they knew was that one day in the middle of the night, they heard a loud knock on their door. When they opened it, all they found was me as a baby inside a basket. Attached to it was a note that said,

_My name is Amethyst. I was born on the 18__th__ of December 1996. Please take good care of me._

That's it. Knowing that made me feel like a stuff toy being given away and until this very day, I am left with no answers. Just foster parents who don't really bother to really care about me.

My dad entered the room and sat across me on his chair then proceeded to read the daily news whilst drinking coffee as usual.

"Morning, Ame." My father said.

"Morning, dad." I replied back without looking at his face. Talking to him makes me feel so uneasy.

He cleared his throat and said, "Ame, I talked to your teacher, Mrs. Wellington, this morning. We've been talking about your performance in school. She's saying you've been getting low grades on your Math class!"

"It was just a B, dad. Mrs. Wellington is exaggerating a little bit. I'm doing my best." I said, my voice slightly shaky. My dad muttered something under his breath. I knew it was something awful.

"Well, your best is not enough! Strive harder!" he yelled. There was a little tension inside the room and everything suddenly became silent. As if the world just slowed down to see or hear about this commotion. Dad suddenly calmed down and sat back on his chair. "All I'm saying is that you should stop doing foolish things. All those stupid painting, stories and music you do and look up to. For Pete's sake, look at the way you dress!"

"It's not stupid dad, I-"

"Be like Annabelle here, she's a straight A student and an MVP volleyball player. Why can't you be more like her?"

Those words stabbed me deeper than a knife stabbed into a heart. Of course they'd compare me to Annabelle like they always do. I've seen it coming. She's their real daughter! She's prettier, smarter, much more popular and so close to perfect. I'm just a girl who's forcing herself to fit within this family. But everyone knows I'll never be able to do that.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not enough, Amethyst." My dad sighed and rubbed his temples, an obvious sign of disappointment. I'm a disappointment. "Just… don't do anything that would be a disgrace to this family, okay? I've got an image and that image includes this family."

He drank his coffee and left the house. Mom left too, a few minutes after dad.

Annabelle knew how down I felt about those words that mom and dad told me so she knew she had to comfort me.

"Don't take mom and dad's words seriously. They're just too tired because of work so don't feel down, okay? Try to understand." She said with her voice naturally soothing.

"But until when, Anna? When and why? Why do they have to take it all out on me?" I told her, my voice almost yelling.

"Ame-"

"You just don't understand! You don't know what it feels like to be a disappointment. You're too perfect. Of course they love you. You're their real daughter!"

That was it. I felt like a volcano that just exploded.

"I'm sorry that you felt that way. I should have defended you and stuck by your side when they told you those things."

I just felt bad for what I did. Annabelle has never done anything to me and yet I just threw words at her just like how mom and dad throw words at me.

I shook my head. "No, Anna, there's nothing that you should be sorry about. You've never done anything wrong. You're right. I should really try to understand them as much as I could. I'm sorry." I said as I came nearer to hug her.

She smiled once again to show that she accepted my apology. "It's okay. We're a little late. Let's go and catch the bus." She said.

"Nah, you go ahead. I'm still going to clean this stuff up." I gestured to the dining table.

"You sure? The bus is leaving soon."

"Yeah, I'll just ride my bike to school."

"Okay, see you later. Bye." She waved and left.

Now, I'm all literally alone. Just like how I am inside.


	3. Chapter 2: Don't Go

Yay! Chapter 2. XD Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 2: Don't Go

It's around the start of fall. The weather is slightly getting colder which I really don't like. I grabbed my bag and slung it across my shoulder. Once I stepped on the front porch, I felt the cold air through my skin and realized that it's colder than I expected. I went back inside the house to fetch my black leather jacket and finally left the house.

I went to the garage to get Velvet, my bike. Yes, I named my bike. It's a little bit old and rusty, the basket in front needs to be replaced but I've learned to work with it. It was a bargain and I had to buy it as soon as I saw it.

As I was riding my way to school on the sidewalk, I silently sung the lyrics to "Sweet Child O' Mine" by Guns n' Roses just to keep myself occupied.

Suddenly, a car on fast speed was going towards me. I stopped for no reason. It screeched as it passed by me.

_Holy crap, I was almost hit!_

I turned my head and shouted, "Hey, watch where you're going, will you!" Then I saw his plate number. _Des-Tiny._

What sort of idiotic person would name his plate number like that?

I was about to continue riding my bike until I noticed some sort of paper on the floor. I picked it up and realized it was a flyer.

The flyer has this vibrant neon green color with bold black borders and letters. In big letters, it says, "**Cirque du Freak**". Well, that really caught my attention.

_The World's Greatest Freak Show  
><em>

Really? We'll see about that.

_Cirque Du Freak  
>One Night Only<em>

_Not for the faint of heart  
>Some Restrictions may apply<br>This flyer is needed to get tickets_

_The Dix Theatre 1212 Main Street_

"Interesting." I told myself.

I looked at my watch and realized that I really am almost late for class. I quickly put the flyer inside my bag and rushed to school.

I ran through the hallways, pushing everything and everyone out of the way. Mr. Kersey is going to kill me if I don't get into class in time.

I've finally reached my classroom and sat in my seat just in time as the bell rang.

I sighed in relief and silently congratulated myself for sparing myself from the wrath of Mr. Kersey and a detention slip.

Mr. Kersey entered the classroom and began to discuss about the Cold War. The class couldn't get any more boring so I took the flyer out and began to read more about it.

_Wonders beyond your greatest imagination.  
>Featuring some such as the Wolf-Man, Madame Truska the Bearded Lady, and the Snake-Boy!<em>

I checked the date. It's next week! Yes! I can go. But then I remembered that I'm grounded for 2 weeks because I got caught cutting classes.

"This is depressing." I silently mumbled to myself.

"Miss Jones!" Mr. Kersey called out. Unfortunately, he heard what I just said. "Would you like to share something to the class?"

"uh…." Oh great. "No?"

"OH MY GOSH! Mr. Kersey, look!" Josh yelled. Mr. Kersey turned his head away from me to look then he realized there was nothing.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Phew, saved by the bell… and Josh.

"Oh well, it's gone now. Sorry, Mr. Kersey." Josh said.

I started to gather my stuff and quickly left the classroom before Mr. Kersey could ask about the flyer I'm holding. Josh and I walked through the hallways together.

"Thank you! I owe you a milliom" I told him.

"You're welcome?" he said, confused.

This is Josh. He's my best friend. We've been friends just recently since I just moved in to this town a year ago. I knew he was awesome since the day I knew he has awesome taste in music.

"What were you reading, anyway?" he asked.

"I'll tell you all about it in lunch later, okay?" I told him and ran to my next class.

Lunch came and I sat alone, staring at the flyer while waiting for Josh. Something tells me that I should really go. But then again, I don't have tickets.

I sighed in frustration.

Then suddenly, someone's hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who…" someone said in a fake girly voice.

"Josh. Duh!" I answered. "Who else has that ugly voice?"

"Ouch!" his hand touching his chest. "Hey, aren't you going to eat?"

"Nope." I said as I turned back to my attention on the flyer.

"You should really eat something. I've never seen you eat properly since last week. I'm worried."

"Awwww, thank you!" I smiled falsely then put on a straight face. "But no."

He sighed, giving up. "Hey, what's that?" Josh asked as he snatched the flyer away from my hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" I tried to take the flyer but he keeps on keeping it out of my reach. Josh is pretty tall while I'm pretty short so I really hate playing games such as this with him.

"Hmmm, Cirque Du Freak. One night only. Cool." He read out loud.

"Give it up, Josh!"

"Kay, here you go." He gave the flyer back.

"Bully." I said and stuck my tongue out. He just laughed and pinched my cheeks.

"You do know that you're not supposed to go to those kind of things." He told me.

"And why not? I can do whatever I want." I assumed, my voice stern.

"It's not that but from what I heard from Mr. Kersey, freak shows are usually distorted people." I looked at him with a confused expression. "You know, people who weren't born normal. Say, 3 arms, 1 leg, 6 toes. Stuff like that. Point is people exploit them for money. Which isn't a good thing so don't go."

"Okay… it just sounds interesting. I mean, seriously? Who has ever heard of the Snake boy or the Wolf man? Doesn't sound like exploiting to me. Sounds like a real freak show!" I defended.

Josh and I spent the whole lunch time debating whether the freak show is a good thing or not and how he keeps telling me that I'm so gullible when it comes to this stuff. I still stuck to my opinion until the end and so did Josh. The bell finally rang and we had to part ways.

"I'm telling you. Don't go." He told me.

_Right…_


End file.
